Anastasia Blast
Summary Anastasia Blast is the leader of the Problem Solvers, a group of five God-Worshipping magicians that are considered to be the five strongest magicians in the world and the only ones to have successfully fought off the mysterious Threat despite using the older God-Worshipping Magic instead of the modern Crystal Magic. Like the other Problem Solvers, Anastasia's powerful magic is not just used for combat, and it's also used to support a sector of the global infrastructure. Anastasia holds particular influence over on America and she supports the military. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Anastasia Blast Origin: Apocalypse Witch: To The Strongests of an Age of Plenty Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, God-Worshipping Magician, Problem Solver Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, limited Statistics Amplification, limited Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Summoning Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Sliced through a giant factory, can easily tear off Marika Amaashi's arm and even crack Aine's sword and body) Speed: Human level normally, FTL when attacked by light (Can move at the speed of light + her own natural speed), likely Superhuman with crystal armor, Supersonic flight speed (Can blitz Marika Amaashi causing a sonic boom), Lifting Strength: Regular Human, likely Superhuman with crystal armor Striking Strength: Human Class, Small Building Class with crystal armor and flight Durability: Human level, Small Building level with crystal armor (Comparable to Aine) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with magic (Sliced through a giant factory building, affected a target a bit less than 20m away from herself) Standard Equipment: Tarot cards Intelligence: Average, considered to be the world's strongest magician Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, can only display faster than light speed when "attacked" by light, her spatial manipulation cannot stop enemies approaching her from above. Notable Attacks/Techniques: God-Worshipping Magic: God-Worshipping Magic is an older form of magic in which a magician establishes a contract with a deity, gaining the ability to use magic. Anastasia has made a contract with Anubis, Egyptian God of Judgement. Her magic apparently allows her to warp the world and the laws of physics in illogical ways through her own faulty understanding and judgments of it. * Faster than Light Dodge: Reasoning that one can dodge attacks made of light if they can move faster than light, and that light is constantly hitting her body, Anastasia can add her own strength to the light that is already pushing her body, causing her speed to become (The speed of light) + (Her athletic ability), allowing her to move faster than light. However, she apparently can only use this if she's attacked with light, be it something like lasers or just having a flashlight pointed at her, so it's useless against slower attacks. * Paradox: Inspired by old Greek paradoxes, by taking a step backward when she's being approached Anastasia can ignore all distance and speed and make it so incoming enemies can no longer get any closer to her, no matter how much they run, because she reasons "I move back every time you move forward, thus you can never reach me". This technique only works for as long as Anastasia can take a step backward. For example, it cannot be used against a flying enemy attacking her from above as she cannot sink into the ground. * Gravity Flight: Anastasia reasons that "The moon is pulling me toward it, so I can fly", giving her the ability to fly at high speed. * Healing Kiss: By kissing her own wounds Anastasia can instantly heal a destroyed fist because she claims "I can kiss it and make it better". * Unknown Use: Through unknown means, Anastasia was able to use her magic to slice through a giant boxy factory building. She also sliced through and swept away the resulting curtain of dust and debris. * Apocalypse Avatar: In order to use the true essence of her magic Anastasia can use a tarot card set as a form of tarot divination that seeks out something in the past that has already been lost. Anastasia's divination was originally an attempt to recreate a lost lifestyle by using the 22 cards of the Major Arcana and the 56 cards of the Minor Arcana to revive a ruined civilization. But her attempt gathered every last thing known as a lost civilization, a compilation of all civilizations that have vanished since the dawn of history as a series of 1056 dooms and apocalypses. Anastasia can thus hold and control every type of past doom. When used Anastasia summons a giant more than 1000m tall with a bizarre silhouette resembling a bipedal dinosaur crossed with a grotesque deep-sea fish that repeatedly crumbles and re-solidifies at its outlines while giving off a strangely sweet rotting smell. ** Crystal Blossom Civilization: Since the Problem Solvers destroyed the small society of the Crystal Magic Academy, it is included in the doomed civilizations Anastasia can use. When calling upon it the summoned giant compresses itself to the size of a softball and falls on Anastasia's hand, from where it crawls over the rest of her body to form a set of black and yellow armor that looks like an incomplete set of Crystal Armor. Like with Crystal Magicians, the armor increases Anastasia's power and defense. * Shadow: The deity contracted by Anastasia can possess her shadow to communicate with her, in which case her own shadow warps into the shape of said deity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Apocalypse Witch Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9